


Carnassial

by Asmodea



Series: The Sith's Informant [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodea/pseuds/Asmodea
Summary: As Maul fumbles over a decidedly tame desire, Obi-Wan becomes fascinated with the zabrak's mouth.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: The Sith's Informant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/625202
Comments: 21
Kudos: 302





	Carnassial

**Author's Note:**

> new maul content and the boredom of lockdown have dragged me from the depths to throw some porn into the wilderness. here u go.

“You want to kiss me?” Obi-Wan asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Maul grit his teeth and bit out, _“Yes.”_

This was not at all what Obi-Wan had expected when Maul contacted him to arrange a meeting. He’d come to the safehouse under the impression that Maul wanted to be fucked until he couldn’t think and then be fussed over until he decided he hated attention again - that was the usual script. Maul had never called him for anything so… blandly innocent before.

It was especially strange because Obi-Wan had _tried_ to kiss Maul in past encounters and been met with flat rejection each time, whether in the form of warning snaps or Maul changing position so he wouldn’t have to deal with the stupid human’s wandering mouth. On Obi-Wan’s last attempt, Maul had impatiently informed him that the dark accumulations around his teeth were not the result of decay, but were a toxic, tar-like substance he applied to render his bite more deadly. 

“It’s harmless to my kind,” Maul had explained, “but deadly to most others,” and that had cleanly dissuaded Obi-Wan from chancing a kiss again. Bad oral hygiene was a surmountable hitch; certain death was not.

“You’ve made quite a point of discouraging me from kissing you in the past,” Obi-Wan said, one eyebrow raised. “What’s changed?”

“I don’t understand it,” Maul said flatly, “and I abhor my own ignorance. Call it morbid curiosity if you must.”

Obi-Wan smiled inwardly at the pathetic explanation. He’d seen Maul affect this brand of chagrin before, all stiff and sullen and surly. He could only assume that Sidious had played on an insecurity that somehow - Force only knew how - related to Maul’s aversion to kissing, leaving Maul unreasonably upset and with something to prove. Obi-Wan was quite aware that he’d become another tool that the Sith lord could levy against his apprentice. He didn’t _like_ it, but it had always been an inevitability - and he could, at least, provide Maul with an outlet for his needled anxieties.

And no doubt things would end as they always did anyway, with Maul on his back and moaning Obi-Wan’s name...

“Fine,” Obi-Wan replied. “But first, let me see your teeth.”

Maul narrowed his eyes.

“Why?”

“Because I want to be sure this isn’t an elaborate attempt to assassinate me.”

Maul wrinkled his nose.

_“When_ I assassinate you, you’ll be bleeding out at my feet before you’ve any chance to critique my methodology.”

“How lovely that you’ve been thinking about our future,” Obi-Wan replied, smiling mildly. His eyes flicked down to Maul’s mouth. “But even so…”

Maul glared at him, but then averted his gaze with a huff. With a quiet growl, he parted his lips, opening his jaw wide enough that Obi-Wan could see his teeth. Not content to be limited to just looking, Obi-Wan moved his hand to Maul’s chin and boldly slipped his thumb into the zabrak’s open mouth.

“Good boy,” he praised before Maul could object. “A little wider, please.”

Maul shuddered and obeyed, ever vulnerable to basic praise and gentle demands. He even allowed Obi-Wan to tilt his head back to get a better view. Upon looking, Obi-Wan was pleased to find that Maul had been telling the truth; the tar was completely absent from his teeth today, though his regular use of it had left them heavily discoloured, stained unpleasant shades of yellow and brown. They otherwise appeared intact and without decay, and Obi-Wan felt foolish for ever assuming Maul had allowed his teeth to rot; of course he would safeguard any physical features he could reasonably weaponise. 

Obi-Wan had never cared to examine anyone’s mouth in any real capacity before, but he _was_ curious about Maul’s dentition; he knew zabraks were carnivorous, and, while he was here, he wanted to see how Maul’s teeth differed to a human’s. He observed that Maul’s incisors were much the same as his own, and even his canines were only marginally longer - but that was where the similarities ended. Beyond Maul’s canines, his premolars were pointed and sharp, and past those were his carnassials, specialised teeth with two or three sharp peaks each, set in such a way that they would not clamp together when the zabrak closed his mouth, but shear side-by-side like scissor blades. They were optimised for slicing flesh, maybe capable of crushing small bones like the ones in a human hand - and why was the thought of that _exciting_ Obi-Wan a little bit?

Fascinated, Obi-Wan ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of the first premolar he could reach, felt the cutting edge under his skin, and tried to reach further to touch a carnassial...

But Maul had had enough, and he wrenched away with a scornful glower.

“I’m not an auction slave for you to examine!” he snapped.

Obi-Wan withdrew his hand and smiled lightly.

“Then why did you let me?” he asked. Maul bristled, but Obi-Wan went on, “You brought me here to kiss me, didn’t you?” He fluttered his lashes and tilted his head. “Well? Don’t be shy.”

Maul’s expression morphed swiftly into one of indignant anger. He never had had much tolerance for being teased. Seizing Obi-Wan’s wrist and the front of his robes, Maul shoved him against the wall - but Obi-Wan was prepared for this reaction, and moved with Maul rather than against him, allowing himself to be pinned without fuss.

“Why do you make things so difficult?” Maul hissed - but before his anger could devolve any further, Obi-Wan leant forward and kissed him.

Maul’s body locked with tension. For a moment, Obi-Wan was sure he’d pushed him a touch too far and was going to earn a bite to the face for his trouble - so he was relieved when Maul softened, and even more so as he reciprocated the kiss.

Maul’s lips were dry and rough, and immediately, his inexperience made itself clear. He was passive, not kissing back so much as allowing himself to be acted on, and there was a reticence about him in the Force that Obi-Wan realised he was going to have to dispel.

He touched one hand to Maul’s chest and brought the other to the side of his face. His thumb came to rest on the horn at Maul’s temple, and his fingertips brushed the cool metal of his earring before settling at his nape. Using this new purchase, he applied gentle pressure to encourage Maul to tilt his head. Maul did so, and his own hands came to Obi-Wan’s chest, though they were still uncertain and quiet.

Indulgently, Obi-Wan brushed his lips against Maul’s, soft and repetitive, Maul seemed unmoved by it, but he mirrored Obi-Wan nonetheless, falling into the careful rhythm he’d established. Obi-Wan monitored Maul’s emotions through the Force, feeling the embarrassment and indifference slowly crumbling and giving way to cautious curiosity and enjoyment.

And then Obi-Wan felt a real shift, new confidence blossoming as the act of kissing clicked for Maul. He began to meet Obi-Wan’s intensifying movements with aplomb, then took charge, repositioning their heads and pressing his tongue into the Jedi’s mouth to deepen the kiss. Obi-Wan opened his eyes a little in surprise; maybe it was his imagination, his strange fascination regarding the physical differences between he and Maul kicking into overdrive, but he could swear that Maul’s tongue had a coarse, abrasive quality to it as it moved against his own.

Obi-Wan broke away momentarily as Maul pushed a hand into his hair and gripped hard, drawing an undignified squeak from him. No sooner had Obi-Wan made that little sound than Maul was upon him again, purring now, the rumbly vibrations making Obi-Wan’s lips tingle. Obi-Wan’s hand tightened at Maul’s nape. Maul’s burgeoning technique wasn’t particularly artful, but his sheer enthusiasm and archetypal Sith passion were more than making up for it. 

And Obi-Wan was just a touch more hot and bothered by it than he’d anticipated. 

Suddenly, one of Maul’s teeth nicked Obi-Wan’s lip and it _stung._ With a gasp, Obi-Wan finally pulled away, panting slightly. Maul growled in reaction to the separation, regarding Obi-Wan with lidded, smouldering eyes.

For a long moment, neither of them spoke. Hot tension thrummed between them.

“Not terrible for a first-timer,” Obi-Wan said at last, unable to mask the excited quiver in his voice. He ran his thumb over the spot on his lip where Maul’s tooth had caught him. Sure enough, he had drawn blood. “Though, my lip _is_ bleeding.” 

Maul’s eyes lingered on the blood for a moment - and then he took Obi-Wan’s wrist in-hand and, in a long, lascivious stroke of his tongue, laved the trace of blood from his thumb. 

Obi-Wan exhaled a shuddering breath. He hadn’t been imagining it when they were kissing; the surface of Maul’s tongue _did_ have a rough, somewhat dry quality (though it was, mercifully, several shades less severe than the sandpaper-scrape of a togarian or cathar’s barbed tongue) - and was it wise to let a carnivore get a taste for his blood...?

“Such wicked teeth,” Obi-Wan said, trying to ignore the heat building between his legs as he took Maul’s chin in hand, “cutting me like that. Perhaps someone ought to muzzle you.”

“I don’t think you want that,” Maul said. His voice was deep and luxurious now, that sharp, uncertain edge from the beginning of their encounter gone. “Not really.”

Maul’s tone made Obi-Wan shiver, and, before he could reply, Maul moved out of his grip, leant in and dragged hot, brief kisses along his jawline. Dipping further, Maul nuzzled at Obi-Wan’s neck, then dragged his tongue up the length of it, the wet muscle pulling hot and coarse over the human’s sensitive skin. Obi-Wan moaned, his cock jolting sharply. He grabbed automatically at Maul, not to stop him, but to urge him on - and, purring, Maul opened his mouth and touched his upper and lower incisors either side of Obi-Wan’s pounding jugular, and bit down lightly.

A strangled, undignified sound warbled from Obi-Wan’s throat. _Dammit._ He was _hard_ now, cock pulsing with need under his robes. How had Maul turned this around on him so completely? 

And why was he so excited by Maul’s damn _teeth?_

Maul relinquished the bite a moment later. His Force signature was buzzing with self-satisfaction; he _knew_ what effect he was having on Obi-Wan.

“It doesn’t take much to excite you, does it?” he purred into the divot of Obi-Wan’s throat. 

“You’re not one to talk,” Obi-Wan retorted - but his voice was ragged, and he tilted his head back in a silent plea for Maul to continue. He’d lost too much ground to the Sith to bother fighting back in earnest now.

And Maul did not relent. As he continued to worry Obi-Wan’s neck with nips and kisses, one hand travelled south, skimming down the human’s chest until it came to press flat against the human’s cock, hard and wanting beneath his robes. Obi-Wan bit the inside of his cheek, rocking into the pressure. This _wasn’t_ in their usual script. He was meant to have Maul panting and wanting and mindless - the roles ought to be _reversed..._

Maul lifted his head slightly and drew Obi-Wan’s earlobe between his teeth, biting down lightly when he heard the human’s breath hitch.

“You’re fascinated by it,” Maul murmured, “my mouth.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to steady his breathing, to keep Maul from overwhelming him completely - then, in a hot, breathy whisper, Maul asked, “Do you want to use my throat?”

And in that moment, all that remained of Obi-Wan’s composure was destroyed.

Maul didn’t need a spoken answer. With a flick of his hand, he summoned a chair from the far side of the sparse room to settle beside Obi-Wan.

“Sit.”

Obi-Wan complied thoughtlessly, still reeling and unable to comprehend anything beyond Maul’s offer and the eager throb of his cock. He’d fantasized about it before, of course, fucking Maul’s cruel mouth - but between the venom on those teeth and the zabrak’s general temperament, it was not something he’d soon expected to act upon. He could not be described as a wise man, but he’d always at least had the sense not to shove his cock down a murderous carnivore’s throat.

But now here he was, achingly hard, with that very carnivore kneeling between his legs and working his cock out of his robes.

“A-are you sure?” Obi-Wan managed to ask at last. Oh, kriff, he sounded _pathetic._

Maul looked up at him, eyes glinting with amusement. He flashed his teeth when he spoke.

“You’ll know if I change my mind.”

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply as Maul closed a gloved hand around his exposed cock and stroked up and down the length of it, the rough leather dragging at his sensitive skin. Quivering with a giddy, near-indistinguishable mix of excitement and trepidation, it was all Obi-Wan could do to advise:

_“Do_ watch your teeth.”

Maul just _laughed -_ and then he took Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth.

Obi-Wan gasped. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but... this felt just as pleasant as the wet, delicious heat of any willing being’s mouth. Obi-Wan moaned openly as Maul’s rough tongue dragged along the underside of his cock, flicking over the head and setting the nerves there alight - and then, with a smooth roll of his hips, he breached Maul’s throat. Maul didn’t gag or splutter - just held him there for long, stretching seconds. Obi-Wan’s head dropped back, and he drew a shuddering breath. Maul’s throat was tight and hot, clutching perfectly around his cock in a slow, rolling rhythm. He curved a shaking hand over the peak of Maul’s head, mindful of his horns, and brought the other to touch at the underside of the zabrak’s neck, biting out a shuddering moan as the muscles there flexed simultaneously against his hand and around his cock.

Obi-Wan was a little embarrassed to realise his legs were quaking already. 

Suddenly, Maul pulled off of Obi-Wan’s cock, panting slightly to catch his breath. Obi-Wan groaned at the loss of sensation, but bit his lip and gasped when Maul pumped his shaft lightly. His cock was _soaked,_ already so wet with saliva that the leather of Maul’s glove now glided over it without friction. 

Maul had really been holding out on him. He was _good_ at this - and had Obi-Wan had any presence of mind, he might have been troubled by the question of _where_ Maul had learnt all this.

But he was only human; he couldn’t be expected to consider much of anything when he had a pretty zabrak drooling over his cock.

Maul went down on Obi-Wan again. Heedless of the human’s pathetic moaning, Maul stalled an inch shy of taking the human into his throat this time. Instead, he angled his head back slightly and, using his tongue, pushed the crown of the human’s cock against his hard palate -

\- and Obi-Wan _wailed,_ because the roof of Maul’s mouth was _ridged._

Totally overwhelmed with unexpected sensation - so much that it was impossible to decipher it as pain or pleasure - Obi-Wan tried to withdraw with a strangled yell; but Maul moved forward as Kenobi’s hips jolted back, anticipating and denying his escape. Suddenly in new territory and at Maul’s questionable mercy, Obi-Wan shuddered hard, whimpering, cock twitching forcefully as Maul pressed it against his palate again. It was less of a shock this time, but the sensation of it had not diminished, every bit as acute as before. The horizontal ridges there weren’t sharp, but they _were_ hard and tightly-packed, and the washboard effect of his glans being dragged over them might’ve been completely overwhelming had Maul not seemed keenly aware of the intensity of his ministrations, using his tongue to carefully apply and relinquish pressure to the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock as he moved.

Obi-Wan threw his head back, unable to do much more than moan and shake and babble. He didn’t dare move in case he shifted too hard into those ridges, or bumped a sharp tooth. This was _torture_ _-_ cruel, exquisite torture - abrasive and so brutal and so… _Maul._ As his cock grazed again against the zabrak’s ribbed palate, an image of Maul’s carnassials and their perfect cutting edges suddenly flashed into Obi-Wan’s mind, and his cock _jumped,_ spitting pre onto the unforgiving roof of Maul’s mouth.

_“Maul,”_ Obi-Wan begged, voice ragged with terror and desperation and rapture. It was becoming too much, verging on sending him past the point of agonising pleasure and into a brutal, numb void; he didn’t know how much more he could take...

Maul felt that mix of need and fear shudder through the Force, and he _relished_ it - but he was a merciful god today, and finally, _finally,_ he took Obi-Wan back into his throat. Obi-Wan could have _sobbed,_ the plush fold of Maul’s velum a divine and welcome relief. He finally found himself able to move again, rocking into the gentle heat of Maul’s throat in shallow thrusts. Even the soft tissue there was hyperstimulating now, so tender was his crown after that delicious, unbearable rasping. As if that wasn’t enough, Maul, damn him, was _purring_ around his cock, and the all-encompassing vibration was unlike anything Obi-Wan had ever experienced before.

His breath came quick and shallow. He couldn’t last much longer. Picking up the tempo of his thrusts and squeezing his eyes shut, he stroked in and out of Maul’s lovely throat, nerves singing, pleasure and pressure coiling hot and tight between his legs. He was at the very edge, ready to crest and spill into the vessel of Maul’s throat…

… only for Maul to squeeze the base of his cock and pull away. Obi-Wan blanched. Maul had _denied_ him, staggering and frustrating that roiling, tormenting ache for release. He wanted to _scream,_ but all he managed was a wordless cry that devolved into a pitiful whimper. He had never been so painfully desperate to cum. He glared down at Maul, ready to spit obscenities and curse him - and found Maul sitting back, a pendulous rope of saliva hanging obscenely between his lower lip and the human’s slick cock. Maul looked up at him, his eyes molten-gold, glinting with triumph like those of a predator with its quarry utterly cornered. Obi-Wan exhaled a hopeless whimper. Maul had all the power here; he would cum only when Maul let him.

But he couldn’t help but plead for it.

“Maul-” Obi-Wan whimpered. “Please - _please!_ I can’t - I need to...”

Maul cut him off.

“You’re _terrible_ at begging, Kenobi,” he said lazily, his voice thrumming with his low, luxurious purr. He idly pumped Obi-Wan’s flushed cock, unhurried and reveling in his prey’s debauched state. “We’ll correct that in time.”

When he drew Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth this time, Maul neglected to close his lips around him; instead, he held his weeping head stationary against his tongue, so that Obi-Wan had little sensation to chase past the warm puff of Maul’s breath. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw and _shook_ with the effort of restraining himself, lest Maul take too much delight in his desperation and spitefully call the whole thing off.

But then Maul looked up at him, eyes narrow and smirking, and he curled his lip over his top row of teeth to flash his canines.

All sense went out of Obi-Wan. Grabbing the crown of Maul’s head and hooking his thumb over one of his horns, Obi-Wan thrust into the zabrak’s throat, hard and careless - once, twice, stuttering and crying out on that second stroke as Maul’s ridged palate raked against his glans. Finally, on the apex of his third thrust, Maul pressed forward, taking Obi-Wan’s cock to its hilt - and then he _growled,_ deep, decadent and deliberate, and lightly, ever-so lightly, touched his incisors to the base of Obi-Wan’s shaft.

Obi-Wan _keened._ Caught between the hot, rumbling squeeze of Maul’s throat and the barely-there graze of his fucking _teeth,_ he finally came undone. With stars dancing in his vision and a litany of formless cries, he pulsed hard into the zabrak’s mouth - and Maul held him there, swallowing leisurely as the human’s fingernails bit into his scalp and his hips pitched spasmodically in the thrill of his climax. As he rode out the contractions, his brain flashed deep affection and elated, primal terror and all he knew of Maul’s perfect carnivorous mouth.

At the end of it, Obi-Wan was empty. His mind and body were spent, as though he’d given everything to Maul in that sublime orgasm - and though it was only momentary, the Sith apprentice savoured it, and would remember how it felt in the Force to be the absolute centre of another being’s world as he dragged them through their climax.

Obi-Wan was just coming back to himself when he felt Maul pull away, his shaft falling wet and spent against his thigh. Unable to trust himself to speak, he just set to stuffing his cock back into his robes with one hand, and petted lazily, automatically at Maul’s head with the other - and even in the depths of his afterglow-induced brainfog, one thing was clear:

Maul had _utterly_ outplayed him.

Breath still coming deep and shaky, Obi-Wan glanced down at Maul. The zabrak met his gaze, looking maddeningly smug even as he wiped excess saliva from his chin with the back of a hand. He leant back into Obi-Wan’s touch for a moment, purring with eyes shut, then turned to nip lightly at the skin of Obi-Wan’s palm and smile when the predictable Jedi gasped.

Finally, Maul rose to his feet, smoothing down the front of his robes as he did. Obi-Wan went to speak, having finally recovered enough to attempt a smart comment - but Maul pressed a gloved finger to his lips before he could make a sound. For a moment, Obi-Wan was still and mute in his surprise - then Maul’s hand was gone, and the zabrak dipped to brush his lips against Obi-Wan’s in a brief, chaste kiss.

“I have business to attend to,” Maul said when he pulled away, the shadow of a smirk on his flushed lips. 

And as the Sith apprentice crossed the room and walked out the door, Obi-Wan was, for once, lost for words.

**Author's Note:**

> 'would obi-wan let maul vore him' is the question we should be asking at the end of this.
> 
> uh, anyway, thank u for reading!! i've got more ideas (as well as a few half-finished fics) and would love to say i'm gonna write more, but who knows... could be next week, could be next decade!


End file.
